


Just Promise Me You'll Never Leave Again

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ambos son publicista, no diré quien, uno se va
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella en que Louis y Harry son publicistas, pero trabajan en un lugar donde las relaciones entre empleados están prohibidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Promise Me You'll Never Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había escrito una historia con este tipo de narrador. Fue interesante y casi se escribió solo, fue hermoso jaja. Espero les guste, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo.  
> Cualquier duda, consulta, o etc, mi [tumblr](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)

Quedaron de acuerdo de juntarse en el parque que queda cerca de la oficina. Tú y él bien saben que las relaciones amorosas dentro de la oficina están completamente prohibidas, así que mantienen su romance en secreto.

Terminas de guardar tus cosas en tu maletín y sales de tu lugar de trabajo. Cuando vas bajando por el ascensor te cuestionas el por qué no te compraste un café de la máquina de tu piso, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sabes que Louis ya debe de estar esperándote sentado en la banca de siempre. También recuerdas que no es tu culpa que tu jefe te haya dado un montón de trabajo a última hora, sin embargo Louis _no_ entenderá. Apenas llegues señalará el reloj de su muñeca, recalcándote lo impuntual que eres siempre.

Louis nunca se enoja realmente, al menos. Finge enojo para hacerse respetar y tú consideras eso algo demasiado _mono_. Louis en su conjunto es algo adorable, da igual si ya está en los 30’s, a tus ojos seguirá siendo el chico de 22 años que compitió contra ti por un lugar en la empresa publicitaria más importante de la ciudad.

Siempre te has preguntado cómo fue que ganaste, si Louis venía de una mejor universidad que tú y se veía mil veces más preparado.

Ves la banca en donde Louis debería estar sentado. Está vacía. Te sientas en ella y miras el cielo oscuro y estrellado. _Alguna vez que me toque esperarlo a mí_ , piensas.

Los minutos pasan y Louis sigue sin llegar. Y te pones a recordar.

Si bien tú te quedaste con el puesto al cual ambos estaban postulando hace años, Louis no se rindió. Un par de meses después volvió a postular y ahí sí quedó contratado. Hoy en día es algo así como el jefe de tu jefe. Y tú estás bien con eso. A ti te gusta ser parte de la sección creativa. Louis prefiere el trabajo de oficina y administración.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –escuchas una voz junto a ti.

–Siempre eres tú quien me espera –dices en modo tranquilizador–. Una vez que yo te espere no es nada.

Algo anda mal, y lo sabes. Y no, no es el hecho de que la situación se haya invertido y tú seas quien espera al otro por media hora. Louis está raro. Lo ves en su cara, lo ves en sus movimientos.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntas curioso. No te preocupas, nunca has tenido problemas con Louis durante los seis meses de relación que llevan, nunca han tenido problemas en los años de amistad que tienen.

–No puedo seguir en esta relación, Harry –te dice, triste.

Lo miras sorprendido. Intentas mostrarte angustiado, enojado o herido, pero no puedes. Simplemente te quedas mirándolo con las cejas alzadas, esperando a que diga algo más.

–¿No preguntarás el por qué? –te mira, con ojos aguados.

–Claro –pareces despertar–. ¿Por qué… Hice algo mal?

Ves cómo Louis suspira, dándose confianza, y se sienta a tu lado. Pone una mano sobre tu rodilla izquierda, y se inclina levemente hacia ti, como una madre a su hijo cuando le explica a éste que Santa Claus no existe.

–Van a despedirte.

Abres los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Estás terminando conmigo porque seré pobre? –preguntas, exagerando la realidad. Nunca serás pobre. Tu padre no lo permitiría.

–No, no –se interrumpe–. Van a despedirte y a mí también.

–¡Pues seamos pobres juntos! –alzas los brazos, al fin comenzando a sentir emociones: pánico.

–¡Nos van a despedir porque alguien le dijo a James de nuestra relación, Harry!

James es el dueño de la empresa publicitaria. Más bien, es el hijo del dueño, pero es quien la manda ahora que su padre se encuentra muy viejo y enfermo como para encargarse él mismo.

–¿Te lo dijo? –preguntas con enojo.

–Sí. James me dijo que sabía de lo nuestro y que no estaba permitido. Dijo que si no terminábamos nuestra relación–

–¡Pues que se joda! –explotas–. Ese jodido idiota no puede controlar nuestras vidas. Él no va a–

–Calma, Harry –te pide Louis.

–Pero, Lou…

–Sé que… Sé que podemos irnos. Buscar trabajo en cualquier otra empresa. Pero…

–No quieres perder tu puesto –adivinas, riendo anonadado–. Prefieres tener tu poder, antes de estar conmigo.

–No, no es así –se defiende, aunque en sus ojos ves que adivinaste.

Te levantas de la banca, dispuesto a irte, buscar otro trabajo y no volver a ver a Louis, o a James, o a esa estúpida máquina de café que queda en el piso de tu oficina.

–¡Harry! –te llama Louis, asustado, mas no lo escuchas y sigues caminando.

Esa noche no duermes, pero es viernes y al otro día puedes levantarte a la hora que quieras, si es que llegas a querer levantarte. Apagas tu celular para no recibir las llamadas de Louis, ni sus cientos de mensajes de texto y Whatsapp. Te acercas al pequeño bar que tienes en la sala y te preparas un vaso de whisky con hielo.

Son las dos de la tarde cuando decides despegarte de las sábanas, sólo porque tu vejiga no puede aguantar más y necesita ser vaciada. Cuando vas camino al baño, el timbre de tu departamento suena, pero lo ignoras, tanto porque sabes que es Louis, como porque de verdad no quieres hacerte en tus bóxer.

Mientras escuchas el pipí chocando con el agua del retrete, agradeces no haber formalizado tanto tu relación con Louis, porque no alcanzaron a intercambiar las llaves de sus departamentos. Lo que menos necesitas ahora es hablar con él. Sabes que si lo haces, terminarás dándole un puñetazo es su maldita y perfecta nariz.

–Prefirió su trabajo antes que a ti, ¿qué esperabas? Sólo llevan dos meses –te dijo tu amigo, Nick, cuando lo llamaste ayer en la noche.

–Llevábamos seis meses, Nick. Y nos conocemos hace años –corregiste–. Sin contar que fuimos mejores amigos.

El timbre de tu apartamento sigue sonando, pero vas a tu cuarto, enciendes tu computadora y te sientas en tu escritorio. Buscas empresas que estén buscando publicistas, a las cuales puedas contactar a partir del lunes, pero no hay ninguna en la ciudad. Sin embargo, un aviso te llama la atención.

Una empresa norteamericana busca ampliar sus horizontes y busca publicistas extranjeros, de preferencia europeos, y anotas el correo electrónico del aviso. No esperas hasta el lunes, pues por correo no es necesario, y escribes un correo en el cual adjuntas tu currículum.

No te has dado cuenta cuando dejó de sonar tu timbre, pero lo agradeces internamente porque eso significa que Louis se ha ido.

 

El domingo por la tarde, decides revisar tu correo. Hay unos cuantos de Louis, incluso uno de James. Y hay uno de aquella empresa norteamericana.

Les has llamado la atención y quieren una entrevista contigo vía cámara, este mismo día, domingo, a las seis de la tarde. Y son las cinco. Corres a la ducha, te vistes casual, pero elegante y peinas tu largo cabello con la ayuda de una crema, que mantiene tus rebeldes rizos un tanto más tranquilos. Miras el reloj y te conectas a Skype.

Del otro lado de la cámara, ves a un hombre de color, joven y con rastas, vestido de traje. Te sonríe y comienza la entrevista.

–Nos comunicaremos contigo, Harry –dice con su acento americano–. Mantente alerta con tu correo.

–Gracias, señor Dallas –dices sonriendo, sin saber si serás seleccionado o no, pero manteniendo las esperanzas.

 

El lunes llega y no te sorprendes cuando Louis te está esperando en tu oficina. Cierras la puerta, para evitar problemas, y comienzas a arreglar tus cosas para iniciar tu jornada laboral, como si Louis no estuviera contigo.

–Harry –lo escuchas, pero lo ignoras y enciendes tu computadora–. Harry, tenemos que hablar.

–No hay nada que hablar –dices tranquilo–. Nuestra relación terminó. Ambos conservaremos nuestros empleos. Todos felices.

Mentira, todo lo que quieres es ser seleccionado por la empresa norteamericana, para irte lejos y no volver a ver a nadie de esta empresa.

Louis te mira sorprendido y triste. Decepcionado.

–Nunca te importó lo nuestro –lo escuchas decir, pero has vuelto tu vista al computador–. Eres un imbécil. Fingiste sentirte herido el viernes, pero sólo querías hacerme sentir culpable. Y yo soy tan idiota… –lo escuchas sollozar, derrotado.

Comienzas a escribir un informe para el próximo comercial del cual estás a cargo. Sabes que Louis sigue en tu oficina, de pie, sin abandonar su lugar. Se te hace difícil ignorarlo, pero tu computador ayuda bastante.

–Intenté contactarte todo el fin de semana –dice Louis.

–Lo sé –te limitas a contestar, volviendo a mirarlo. Realmente no puedes ignorarlo por completo, aunque lo intentes.

Y hay algo extraño que no encaja. Ves a Louis llorando, sí, eso ya lo sabías con sólo escuchar su voz pequeña y quebrada. Pero además te das cuenta de que no viste ninguno de sus elegantes trajes de oficina. Es más, su hoodie verde –demasiado grande para alguien de su tamaño, que luego _oops,_ recuerdas es tuyo– y sus jeans negros y ajustados lo hacen ver como un adolescente, no como el treintañero jefe de tu jefe al cual muchos respetan.

–¿Por qué…? –intentas preguntarle por qué no viste de traje, por qué no está trabajando, pero no sabes si de verdad quieres saberlo.

–Renuncié. Renuncié para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo. Renuncié para poder seguir en una relación contigo. Pero al parecer a ti no te importa –te dice con rabia, entre lágrimas.

Recuerdas cuando ambos eran más jóvenes y Louis te había dicho, entre risas avergonzadas, que cada vez que discutía y, por ende, se enojaba, no podía evitar llorar.

– _Algo así como una adolescente con su periodo_ –opinaste aquella vez.

– _Sí. Algo así como una adolescente con su periodo_ –rió contigo.

Ahora lo miras frente a ti, tal cual adolescente con su periodo, y te preguntas qué harás con tu vida. Lo miras a él, miras tu computadora. Lo vuelves a mirar a él, ves el correo en tu computadora. Ha llegado un correo de la empresa norteamericana. Has conseguido un puesto allí. Una oportunidad única e irrepetible.

Y te encuentras ante una encrucijada.

Hace tres días, tachaste de egoísta a Louis Tomlinson, pues ponía la relación de ambos por debajo de su puesto como jefe. Ahora, que lo ves arrepentido, poniendo la relación por sobre todo, eres tú quien debe elegir qué es más importante. Recuerdas que Louis ha renunciado a su trabajo, pero también recuerdas que siempre fue tu sueño ir a Estados Unidos, sobre todo a Nueva York.

–¿No dirás nada? –la voz de Louis te trae devuelta a la realidad.

–No debiste haber renunciado –es lo único que dices, y los ojos de Louis te miran sin poder creerlo.

No logras decir nada más, pues Louis sale de tu oficina en silencio, con rapidez.

Aún no te crees lo que acabas de hacer, el acto de hipocresía que has cometido. ¿No decías amar tanto a Louis? ¿En serio lo cambiaste tan rápido? ¿Realmente la discusión del viernes había sido suficiente para matar cualquier amor que sintieses por él?

 

El sábado de la misma semana te encuentras en el aeropuerto, con tus pasajes a Nueva York en mano, pensando en todo lo que estás dejando atrás. Una parte de ti quiere que Louis aparezca y te detenga, que te pida quedarte en Inglaterra. Pero sabes que, aunque lo haga, no te quedarás y viajarás a Estados Unidos de todas formas.

Louis nunca llega. Te subes al avión. Te despides de Inglaterra sin saber qué será de Louis Tomlinson.

 

-*-

 

Trabajar más de cinco años en América te ha dado la experiencia y reconocimiento que siempre quisiste lograr. Pero ya estás cada vez más cerca de los cuarenta y crees que es momento de volver a tus raíces, formar una familia y dejar de estar tan sólo como te has sentido desde que abandonaste tu país natal.

Renuncias a tu trabajado, del cual eres despedido con agradecimiento y una excelente carta de recomendación. Has llamado a Gemma, tu hermana mayor, para avisarle de tu regreso y ella llora de la emoción porque al fin conocerás al par de sobrinos que nacieron en tu ausencia. No preguntas por tu madre, ella hace años que ha muerto y ya casi lo has superado. Recuerdas que todo el apoyo que recibiste por parte de Louis te sirvió para afrontar la muerte de tu madre y la nostalgia vuelve a ti.

Es una nostalgia bastante singular, sin embargo. No es la clásica nostalgia que alguien siente al pensar en su difunta madre. Lo tuyo va dirigido a Louis. Te preguntas cómo estará, si habrá encontrado algún trabajo igual de emocionante –para él– como el que tenía siendo el jefe de tu jefe, y si habrá encontrado a alguien que ahora ocupe el puesto que alguna vez tú ocupaste.

Cuando llegas a Inglaterra, cuando llegas a tu departamento, cuando observas todo aquello que no viste durante tanto tiempo, te das cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, es que Nick cumplió su palabra y ha cuidado muy bien de tu hogar. Y la segunda, que ya no te sientes cómo viviendo en él. Es demasiado grande para ti solo.

Te das un par de días de descanso antes de buscar empleo. No eres un idiota, no piensas volver a la empresa que generó que Louis y tú dieran por terminada su relación. Vas con la competencia y vas con la meta de obtener un buen puesto. Mandas un correo y la mujer –una tal Loreto– te contesta una hora después, escribiendo que se te ha agendado una hora para el día siguiente a primera hora.

Llega el día y te pones tu mejor traje. Luego de años usando el cabello largo, ahora lo mantienes corto, no al extremo, pero mucho más corto que cuando eras más joven. Nadie lo sabe, pero temes quedarte calvo. Te presentas en la oficina y eres recibido por una secretaria cuyo nombre no te molestas en memorizar. Ella te guía a la oficina de la persona que se hará cargo de tu entrevista y cuando entras, lo único que sabes es que quieres volver a la seguridad que te ofrecía Estados Unidos. Esa seguridad que te dejaba en claro que no volverías a ver a Louis Tomlinson mientras te encontraras allá.

Y ahora Louis estaba frente a ti, sentado tras un gran escritorio, mirándote con ojos expectantes y fríos.

–Señor Styles, tome asiento –te dice señalando el sillón frente a ti.

–¿Louis? Yo–

–Oh, no –te detiene con una sonrisa formal–. Señor Styles, temo que no estará permitido hablar de nuestras vidas personales durante esta entrevista. Me gusta mantener el profesionalismo.

Lo miras en shock, aún sin asimilar cuán pequeño es el mundo Inglés y cuánto te odia el destino como para darte una jugada así.

Ya has perdido este empleo. Nadie te lo ha dicho, pero sería la venganza perfecta de Louis contra ti.

–Bien –dice Louis ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio-, he leído que trabajó durante casi seis años en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Es muy sorprendente.

–Sí, yo… –intentas concentrarte, pero no puedes. Estar frente a Louis te lo impide–. Quería ampliar mis horizontes. Siempre fue mi sueño trabajar en América. Conocer otras culturas.

–Sí, los cambios de aire son buenos –dice acomodándose sus gafas mientras sigue ojeando tus antecedentes.

_¿Desde cuándo usa gafas?_

–El puesto de director creativo es un puesto muy importante, Señor Styles –dice Louis, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre los papeles en su escritorio–. Hay mucha gente luchando por este puesto, incluso hay trabajadores de aquí que quieren ascender para obtenerlo.

–Realmente me sorprende que este puesto esté vacío –admites–. ¿Qué ocurrió con la persona que lo ocupaba antes?

–Larga historia –suspira con diversión–. Si te lo dijera, creerías que es una película con un guion pésimo.

–¿Ah, sí? –te extrañas.

–Sí, así es –asiente–. El tipo llevaba en el cargo desde hace seis años. Llegó por casualidad –se acerca a ti lo que el escritorio entre ambos le permite, susurrándote–: Trabajaba para la competencia, pero renunció ahí. Siempre dijo que fue porque necesitaba cambiar de aire, que ya no era feliz ahí. Pero, ¿te cuento un secreto?

Asientes más por inercia que por curiosidad.

–Él estaba enamorado, muy enamorado. Tanto así, que cuando lo amenazaron con perder su importante empleo por tener una relación con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, él prefirió renunciar. Es decir, renunció por amor, ¿entiendes? Y habría sido una romántica historia de amor si no fuera porque, ya sabes, el amor sólo existe en las películas y en la vida real debes conformarte de seguir enamorado de la persona por la cual perdiste un empleo, que luego te abandonó e incluso dejó el país y que, seis años más tarde tienes que entrevistar sin interponer sus problemas personales pasados porque su currículum es impresionante y porque sabes que es el mejor en lo que hace.

–Oh, Louis –lo miras arrepentido, pero Louis no está llorando ni nada por el estilo.

–Y bueno –vuelve a serenarse, acomodándose en su sillón–, como adivinarás, esa persona ascendió de puesto, así que su lugar quedó vacío y estamos buscando un reemplazo.

–Siempre vas un paso delante que yo, siempre eres el jefe –le sonríes entre toda a tensión, orgulloso de él–. Siempre que pensaba en ti, preguntándome qué sería de ti, me tranquilizaba el saber tu impresionante desempeño en cualquier empleo. Sabía que saldrías adelante.

–Oh, cállate –bufa girando su silla, quedando de perfil a ti, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho–. No me vengas ahora con el cuentito de que te preocupabas de mí a la distancia. Sólo… Por favor, no tengas el descaro de mentirme.

–No lo hago –dices sincero.

–Me cambiaste por un maldito empleo. Ni yo fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacer algo así. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amaba.

–Fui un imbécil, lo sé –pasas tus manos por tu rostro–. Nunca podré compensarte ese enorme error que cometí, pero siempre te he amado, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Ni cuando creí que preferirías tu empleo antes de nuestra relación dudé de mis sentimientos. Cuando llegaste a mi oficina a contarme que habías renunciado… yo estaba siendo orgulloso. Fui un idiota, lo reconozco, pero ya lo hice y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Miras a Louis, este se ha levantado de su asiento y mira por el enorme ventanal que hay en su oficina. Silencioso, comienzas a acercarte a él, sin que se dé cuenta.

–Una vez que te fuiste de Inglaterra, James volvió a llamarme –lo escuchas decir mientras te acercas–. De hecho fue gracias a él que me enteré que te habías ido. Él… Él me había llamado para volver, para recuperar mi empleo.

Te quedas de pie, justo tras él, sin tocarlo.

–Te mentiría si te digo que en ese momento no lo consideré –sigue Louis–. Aún estaba en el proceso de postulación en esta empresa y nadie me aseguraba que me contrataran. Fue ahí cuando James me confesó que siempre había estado enamorado de ti y que no soportara que la única persona que tuviera tu atención fuera yo. Y yo… me sentí tan furioso, Harry. Por culpa de ese idiota y tus estúpidas reglas, nosotros…

–Nunca confié en James –dices contra su cuello, abrazándolo por la espalda–. Aunque yo siempre creí que él iba tras de ti porque estaba enamorado de… _ti._ No de mí.

–Sí, bueno, tiene los mismos malos gustos que yo, al parecer –sonríe Louis, dejándose abrazar.

Se quedan así unos largos minutos. No quieres soltar a Louis. Sientes que, cuando lo hagas, despertarás y descubrirás que todo fue nada más ni nada menos que un sueño, que sigues en Estados Unidos y que Louis sigue odiándote.

–Te amo, Louis –dices en su oído.

No obtienes respuesta, por lo cual decides soltar lentamente a Louis, esperando su reacción. Louis gira y te mira. Ves su ceño fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Sus puños se encuentran cerrados con fuerza. Te asustas, pero luego ves sus ojos llorosos y te relajas. Louis quiere golpearte, Louis quiere estar enojado, pero no puede. Por eso está frustrado y quiere llorar.

–Maldito hijo de puta –te dice con voz contada.

–Oh, ven aquí –te acercas y lo abrazas, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Él se refugia en ti, llorando y buscando protección en tus brazos. Tiembla, y tú acaricias su espalda para hacerlo sentir mejor.

–Te amo, Louis –repites con voz baja, esperando transmitir a Louis tus sentimientos.

–Yo también te amo –dice entre sollozos–. Ahora puedes soltarme –se separa–. Tienes el empleo, no necesitas chantajearme con esto. Es cruel.

Lo miras atónito.

–Louis, todo este rato he sido sincero contigo –exclamas ofendido–. Te amo, ¿bien? Te amo, y todos estos años separados de ti no han hecho más que demostrarme que nunca debí dejarte, que debí quedarme aquí contigo. Quiero estar aquí contigo ahora, por eso volví, por eso renuncié a mi trabajo en América. Yo no necesito nuevos aires, yo te necesito a ti. A ti abrazándome, durmiendo conmigo. A ti viendo el fútbol y perdiendo la cabeza cuando el partido no va como tú quieres. Louis, lo que más quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a estar contigo. ¿Tan difícil para ti es creerme, creer en lo que digo?

Louis limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y se acerca a ti. Toma tu rostro entre sus manos, lo acuna.

–Todo este tiempo he soñado con que me digas esto –dice con tristeza–. Siempre he querido que estés aquí, pidiéndome una oportunidad para ser yo quien te rechace… Y ahora que todo se cumple…

–Louis, cariño –imitas sus acciones y acunas su rostro con tus manos–. Mi pequeño erizo…

–No entiendo por qué no puedo rechazarte ahora –dice frustrado–. No entiendo cómo puede ser que lo único que quiera hacer en este momento sea besarte y darte otra oportunidad.

–Pues hazlo –sonríes.

–Soy tu nuevo jefe, no puedes darme órdenes –finge enojo–. Si te beso ahora, será porque yo quiero hacerlo, no porque tú me lo autorices.

–Ah, pues perdo–

Y si Louis te besó y continuaron besándose hasta que la secretaria de él los interrumpió, fue porque Louis así lo quiso, no porque tú se lo hubieses ordenado. Y, también, si Louis y tú decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad, no fue porque ambos tuvieran la desesperación por estar llegando a los cuarenta, solteros y solos. No. Fue porque siempre se amaron, sin importar qué, sin importar los problemas e imprevistos, y seguirán amándose hasta que-

–Hasta que a Harry le ofrezcan otra oportunidad de irse fuera del país, abandonándome.

_–¡Louis!_

Y vivieron felices para siempre… creando comerciales.


End file.
